Chauncey LaCroix
Chauncey LaCroix is the current head of the Dreisen Crime Family and a well-known Enochian socialite. He co-founded an infamous drug smuggling operation with his former best friend, Galina Dreisen, shortly after immigrating to Enoch in the 1990s. Before Galina's disappearance from Enoch, he served as the 'bookkeeper' for the business. He is a notorious member of Enoch's nightlife/club scene, and personally owns two smaller clubs downtown. He is a semi-active character in the current storyline. His faceclaim is Alexander Skarsgard. Appearance Comparatively speaking, Chauncey does not fit the stereotypical rugged appearance of most other members of his species. He has been described as "civilized" in both his looks and his demeanor by many people over the years, and to the untrained eye, it can even be difficult to pin him down as a lycan upon first glance. Having always taken care of his appearance, Chauncey strives to be presentable at all times, and is well-known for his impeccable (and expensive) sense of style. Like so many of his other friends, he prefers to dress in monochrome, usually in all black. His hair is naturally platinum blonde. In the summer time, when spending many hours outdoors in direct sunlight, it becomes even lighter. There are some streaks which appear almost white. This coloring translates into his lupine/shifted form as well; when in his lycanthrope state, his fur is a stark white. Chauncey is notably a handsome man, embodying many typically masculine features, such as a strong jaw and a low brow bone. He is around average height, at around 6 feet exactly, and of moderately muscular build. Character Charismatic , extroverted Chauncey is always in the mood to make a new and unlikely friend. He is one of those rare individuals who feels comfortable talking to just about anyone about anything, no matter how personal it might seem. He keeps few secrets besides those most dear to his heart, although he is completely trustworthy toward those he cares about. Truly, Chauncey is the life of any party or social gathering. If there is some important event happening in downtown Enoch, chances are, Chauncey will be found in the center of it all. Unlike many others who pursue his particular brand of lifestyle though, he is aware that there is too much of a good thing. Everyone has their limits, and Chauncey has no problem saying no when he feels something exceeds his comfort level. That being said, there is very little which can shake him - his history and experiences have hardened him to the many darker facets of the world. On occasion, he can be found tied up there himself. He is also something of a born salesman - he has little trouble selling himself, or his 'product' to anyone who could be even a little interested. Although he is by no means a perfect businessman, he is more than capable of playing the game as good as anyone with more formal training. Despite all these obvious good qualities, Chauncey does have a rarely seen but strongly feared 'bad side'. It takes a lot to anger him, but once set off, his outbursts cannot be reasonably contained. It isn't uncommon for him to hold grudges against those who he feels have wronged him - those who go back on promises or are caught in a lie would do best to avoid him. While Chauncey himself isn't a violent man, he has connections to people who have no trouble doing his dirty work. In Chauncey's world, it's all about who you know and who your friends are - it's all about the connections. And he has plenty which he is not afraid to use. Species Category:Characters Category:Enochians Category:Lycans